


Rather be the Hunter than the Prey

by wolfriver777



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood, Drug Use, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Manipulation, Swearing, Violence, Vomiting, consuming said blood, drug overdose, no beta we die like men, there were animal deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfriver777/pseuds/wolfriver777
Summary: It was never meant to turn out like this.
Relationships: Sky & Hyrule (linked universe), Sky & Warriors (Linked Universe)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dripping_moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dripping_moonlight/gifts).

It had been three weeks. That’s the longest Sky has ever gone. He was craving it and he hated that fact. He knew it was all wrong but he couldn’t help it he really couldn’t.

“Sky!”  
There’s a loud sound of a sword hitting another that brings Sky out of his thoughts. Sky gazed up to a lizalfo, its drool falls out of its mouth and lands on Sky’s head. Behind Sky stand’s Twilight who had yelled Sky’s name and by consequences of Sky’s lack of attention blocked the lizalfo’s blade from hitting him. Sky snapped back into the reality he was facing, the sword held tightly in his own hand chimed quietly as he moved to stab the creature with it. The green lizalfo falls to the ground, Sky kicks the creature off his sword for faster measures. He turns around to give Twilight a sheepish smile but he was gone. 

Sky looked around him looking at the battle displayed before him, The enemies were down to their final numbers. There were no horns to call for backup and no one looked to injured. Sky would say they were fighting a winning battle. He moves throughout the meadow attacking any monster he deems fit. He’s reaching the outskirts of the meadow killing the few stray bokoblins that joined last minute. The sword pierces through a red bokoblins stomach and it’s down. The last one on the outskirts. Sky looks to the centre he sees no fallen teammates just fallen enemies and that was good enough for Sky. The fight was over and they had come out superior. Sky watched the group starting to walk around the meadow checking the area. His gaze finally stopped as his eyes meet his own blood covered blade. 

It had been three weeks. He felt absolutely awful without it. He needed it. Sky brought the master sword up as if to clean it. Upon inspection the blood looked fairly normal. He swipes his finger across the blade picking up the blood with it. He brings the now blood covered finger to his face closer for inspection. It looked fairly normal. He was quick to lick the blood clean off. The taste of the blood melted on his tongue a small smile formed as he grabbed a rag to clean the rest of The Master Sword. Sky can hear Fi’s chimes but he doesn’t want to. 

Out of the corner of his eye Wind sees probably one of the most disturbing things he’s seen someone do. He sees Sky, he seems so… out of it. The Wind sees it, Sky’s finger swipes across the blade, and Goddesses, did he just lick it off his finger! 

“Hey, Four?” Wind turns to the companion by his side. Four was inspecting a sword when he makes eye contact with Wind. “What” He replied. “Did you just seen what Sky did?” Wind inquired looking down to Four. “He just licked the blood off his sword!” Four rolled his eyes as Wind. “Sky wouldn’t do something like that” he responded to Wind. Wind let out a sigh going back to his thoughts. He ignores the call of Four’s that bring Warriors and Legend over. “Get this,” giggled Four “Wind thinks he saw Sky try the blood of a monster!” This gets a laugh out of Warriors who seems oh to easy to please these days and a smirk of Legend. “You’re seeing things,” he told Wind Immediately. “Sky doesn’t even eat meat, Goddesses be damned if he’s out there consuming blood.” Legend lets out a laugh and ruffles Wind’s here leaving the pouty teen as Four and Warriors follow in Legend’s lead.  
Wind gazed back over towards Sky he can see him on the ground, he seems to be saying his goodbyes to Time as the elder left. Sky’s head turned to face Wind. Sky doesn’t originally have a smile on his face but now he does. It makes Wind uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Sky drinking blood is basically an awful habit that he cant rid of no matter how much he tries due to being caught by Ghirahim on his adventure and forced him to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

Wind had never been particularly interested in reading. He was taught the basics by members on his island. Warriors on the other hand, well he was avid when it came to reading. He had novels upon novels in his bags. From what Wind could tell from the cover art they were all cheesy romances but sometimes, Wind is too curious for his own good.

Warriors sat leaning against a tree, tears welling up in his eyes as he put his book down. It wasn’t an unusual thing for the group to see. Warriors seemed sentimental when it came to reading his books. Wind for the life of him could not understand how he could get so invested in a story full of fake people doing fake things! However today was when Wind’s curiosity peaked. 

Wind got off the ground he was sitting on and approached Warriors who wiping the last of his tears away.   
“Are you okay?” Wind asked as he sat down across from Warriors. The elder of the two let out a soft laugh. “Of course I’m fine, just the book that's all.” Warriors let out a sniff as he looked up to Wind. “What can I help you with?”  
Wind let out a soft hum. “Just trying to understand why you can get so into those sappy romances.” Warriors gives Wind an interesting look. “Anyone can get into a good book Wind.” acknowledged Warriors, he reached over into his bag bringing it on to his lap. 

Wind peered into the bag looking at the contents inside the bag. Across the books is a bottle a faded label on it, Diproxene, it has pills spilling out of it. “What are these?” Wind goes in to reach one to inspect it. He’s met with a sharp slap across his hand. “Not. For. You.” growled Warriors as he reached further into the bag pushing things aside. Wind gazed down at the formerly slapped hand. A red mark was beginning to spread across it. Wind looked back up to Warriors as he still tried to get over the initial fright from the slap. “Take this, you’ll like it,” Warriors looked to Wind as he handed him the book. WInd took the book with both hands. He won’t lie, he feels nervous right now. The grey cover with a faded title intrigued Wind slightly. “Like I said Wind, anyone can get into a good book. This one is about a mystery and a detective that solves it.” His voice is calmer than it was mere moments ago when he slapped Wind’s hand. Wind nodded quickly, to nervous to trust is mouth. Warriors smiled to Wind “I’m sure you’ll enjoy it, you seem like you would at least.”   
Wind leet out a hum of agreement, “Thanks,” his voice is soft as he got up and walked over to where the majority of the group sat joking about something. 

Upon opening the book Wind can see what Warriors meant by “anyone can get into a good book.” Wind’s world was filled with delight as he read the short novel, aside from the side plot of romance, which he’s not surprised about. Wind enjoyed the short novel of detectives. In fact… it’s inspired him to start his own investigation. After all everyone in camp is at least a little suspicious. The one that placed first on his list was Sky with the blood but now Warriors may be joining him at that spot. Wind can't help but be suspicious.

Warriors left camp soon after he gave Wind the book. The feeling of regret filling him up. He didn’t mean to snap at Wind, he just had to! No one needed to see how weak Warriors is underneath the mask he made. He was weak and vulnerable not the prized captain that Wind and the others looked to. No, he was just weak. Warriors let out a deep sigh as he leaned against the tree he was sitting by. Opening his bag he can see the little pills, they remind him of poppies, it amused him in that manner as it was their street name. He brought out the bottle out of the bag. It was open and half empty. His pills had spilled across his books and other contents in his bag. Warriors swore he closed the lid but this happens to him sometimes. He just has to be more careful. He counts the missing pills as he pours them back into the bottle. When deemed all the pills were back in their rightful place. Warriors pours a few of the little pills into the palm of his hand, he needed this after he snapped at Wind. He needed to calm his nerves. He pours a few more into his palm, just incase, he tells himself. Warriors throws back his head as he brings the pills to his mouth, he swallows them dry. He hasn’t needed water in a long time for this.


	3. Chapter 3

Sky had been weird recently. That’s what Wind’s observations had led himself to believe. Sky wasn’t like himself anymore or at least it seemed like that to Wind. 

Looking down at the journal Wind kept specifically for Sky he could read the evidence he had. It had been many sunsets since Wind had first seen Sky try the blood of the monster. Of course Sky had always been a bit on the weird side. His was much more religious compared to some of the others in the group so that’s what Wind assumed it was. However, recently he was acting weird even by his usual standards. Wind looked down at the page dated only a few days ago.

Sky tried meat again today. Last time he tried meat he said it was disgusting and he would never eat it again. He could’ve just had a change of heart, but Wind had suspected otherwise. Later that evening Sky was stuck with Time, vomiting of course. 

Wind sighed as he looked at the journal. It wasn’t much to be suspicious about but Sky still trying to eat meat started to bother Wind. Especially that comment about him being okay with eating meat even if that meant he’d be sick. It was so unlike the Sky, Wind had first meet. Ever since that incident there’s been an influx of meat in the camp. Wild no longer had to hunt and most evenings they had meat to cook. Their stock of meat was becoming to large that even for group this large, the meat would begin to rot. Wind saw Wild bring Sky to the side and tell him to stop. It scared Wind the fact that Sky is out there killing creatures without a care. He documented how many times Sky has left the camp and returned with a kill and to Wind it was alarmingly frequent. There were also other little things. Wind knew that Sky always prayed before meals, he respected that. However in recent events of observation Wind has picked up that Sky is no longer saying his morning or mealtime prayers. Which seemed so unlike him which ultimately meant it needed to be recorded in the journal. 

Wind acknowledged that something isn’t right. He knows that Sky is still swiping blood and licking it. It freaks Wind out. Everything Sky has been doing freaked him out. From dragging in small fawns missing a leg or two really made the hair on Wind’s neck stand up. The out of ordinary thing for Sky weren’t acknowledged by the rest of the group other than Wild telling Sky he shouldn’t be eating meat and to slow down the hunting. Everything just didn’t sit right with Wind. 

A loud sigh escaped Wind’s lips. “Back in reality?” teased Legend from the log across from Wind. At his side sat Warriors who seemed a bit dozy, last Wind heard Warriors was complaining about a stomach ache and swollen feet which got the oh so hilarious joke from Legend asking if he was a pregnant woman in disguise. Wind let out an awkward laugh “Yeah,” he gazed around the camp noticing that Sky wasn’t near his tree that he claimed when they set up this camp. “Where’s Sky?” asked Wind. “Went off to Goddess knows where.” responded Legend as he pushed the dozy Warriors off his shoulder. 

“Don’t you find that weird?” blurted Wind leaning forward hoping that either Legend or Warriors would be interested in talking about it. “What’s so weird?” threatened a voice behind Wind. In a similar trick that Wind learnt from Warriors, Wind pulled out a knife from the ground and turned to face the foe. Steely blue eyes looked down at Wind. They’re Sky’s blue eyes. They look like they’re lacking emotion. “N-nothing” stuttered Wind looking Sky up and down before putting his knife away. “He thinks it’s-” Warriors slur is cut off by Wind. “Nothing.” growled Wind, he looked up to Sky to give him a bright smile. He had to throw him off the scent. Sky let out a hum as he looked over to Legend and Warriors. Legend returns Sky’s steely glare “Did you run out of animals to kill?” Wind looked between the two of them. “Other than the one talking?” sneered Sky. Wind took a gulp. This wasn’t like Sky, sure he had been pretty isolated lately but to come back with a bite that had Wind nervous. “Good to see you finally have some bark.” laughed Legend, this raised a set of giggles from Warriors. The two bumped elbows which gave Wind a sense of ease. “Better than a mutt with no bite.” Sky’s eyes looked in Twilight direction. Something didn’t feel right in Wind’s stomach. “Ouch!” laughed Legend assuming it was directed at him. 

A smirk curled its way on Sky’s lips. “Indeed.” He began saunter to the secluded spot in the camp that he has claimed as his. Wind watched as he walked away. There was a splash of blood on his sail cloth. Sky would never get his sail cloth bloody.


	4. Chapter 4

The birds’ whistled softly around Sky, the creak of the trees around him left him at ease. A small waterfall can be heard in the distance. Sky could say he liked the surface. It was as big as the Sky it allowed him to roam free without his loftwing. Sky took in a deep breath as he gazed at the surrounding areas. That’s when he sees it, the squirrel. Sky doesn’t like animal blood but they are easier to take down than a monster. 

Sky pulled off his bow from his back and reached for an arrow. Getting into position Sky watched as the squirrel clang to the tree minding no ones business but its own. Sky let out a soft breath, he brought the drawstring back, bringing the arrow with it, and released it. 

The arrow flew through the air. The squirrel had no time to react before being permanently stuck to hang on the tree. A smirk curled up on to Sky’s lips as he went to pick up his kill. The small creature would be enough for him, he never needed that much in the first place. 

Sky inspected the little woodland creature. It looked to be in good condition. He pulled it off the tree with the arrow, taking the arrow out of the squirrel and putting it back in to the quiver and bringing out a knife. A smile formed across Sky’s face as he sliced the creature’s throat. The warm blood begging to spill. Sky brought the kill to his now open mouth, tipping it at a particular angle, the blood spilled onto Sky’s tongue. He felt himself shiver in delight. The blood melted on his tongue but it seemed to be over all too soon. The blood was drained from the squirrel and Sky was left looking at something a little too pathetic to be brought into camp. 

A flock of birds take flight around Sky. He makes a fast effort to turn around. It’s the wolf. The large creature pads towards Sky in a curious nature. Sky let out a soft sigh. “Hey there boy,” he coos to the Wolf. Sky could swear it was glaring him but it might just be his paranoia setting in. The wolf padded in closer until he was directly in front of Sky. Leaping upon his hind paws the wolf pressed his two front paws onto Sky’s chest. Sky let out a nervous breath. He’d seen the wolf do this to Time and Wild before but never anyone else. The wolf’s wet snout pressed against Sky’s cheek. Sky let out a soft laugh and the wolf made its was back on to all fours. His snout had blood smeared across it. Sky looked down the wolf and realised why he really was here. He smiled down and offered the squirrel to the wolf. The creature sniffed it a few times before taking it. “Of course you’d like leftovers.” chuckled Sky. He ignored the wolf’s growls. The wolf was too smart for his own good. Sky pulled out a rag, pouring water on it from his canteen he made a quick effort to clean his face. Once cleaned, Sky gazed over to the wolf who seemed perfectly content with the squirrel as he chewed on it. It was good enough for Sky as he left the area in search for bigger game to bring back to camp. 

Twilight had no need to hurry into the camp like he did. He certainly wasn’t hungry. Sure Twilight probably shouldn’t have watched Sky. After all they say ignorance is bliss. Twilight looked across the camp sight and there he saw his target, Time. Of course Time just happened to be talking to Four. They’re both standing looking at something on the ground. Twilight made quick work of the camp, ignoring the greetings from the others and heading straight for Time and Four. 

Stepping across what looks to be a map of the surrounding areas destroying the makeshift map. “Time!” He exclaimed in a panicked voice ignoring Four’s glare. “Can’t you see we were in the middle of something Twilight?” responded Time a glare also rested on his face. “I know-” Twilight started but was cut off by Four. “Then you’d have some patience.” Four frowned poking the ground with his stick. “It’ll only take a few seconds Four, I swear.” hurried Twilight his body language looked all over the place. “Yeah, whatever.” growled Four he dropped his stick to the ground. Four stomped off towards Wind who was furiously writing in his journal. 

“Well,” there was a pause in Time’s comment. “Get on with it!”   
Twilight let out a few distressed sounds before actually making words with his mouth. “I saw Sky-” he was immediately cut off by a loud thud next to him. Twilight swore he saw Hylia herself when he jumped into the air. “Geez, calm down there.” The soft voice of Sky reached Twilight’s ears. Twilight let out a shaky breath and turned to give Sky a smile, he had to recover even after what he saw earlier. “How was squirrel hunting?” The colour drained from both of their faces in an instant. “Is there some flash fever I should know about?” laughed Time looking between the two pale companions. An eager look appeared on Sky’s face. “I wouldn’t worry about a thing like that.” Sky’s steel blue eyes meet with Twilight’s deep ocean blue eyes, “I’d worry about something more important.” He gestured to the boar he had dropped to the ground but his smirk remained fixated on Twilight. Twilight hadn’t known fear until Sky’s eyes meet him with that smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

The soft crackle of the fire was the only thing that kept Twilight at ease. Sky knew, he had made a careless comment, and now Sky put the points together and connected them, especially after that smirk. That smirk with the malicious look in his eyes sent shivers down Twilight’s spine. Twilight feared he couldn’t tell anyone what he saw. After all Sky put together the dots on him and knew he saw. The things that people do to keep a secret can be quite extreme. Hiding something as taboo as consuming blood would surely drive Sky to great lengths to hide it. Especially when he had that persona to uphold, Granted Twilight felt he was starting to see cracks in whatever mask he had. After all things aren’t always what they seem. 

Twilight poked the fire with the end of a stick. Their were some members of the group already asleep, Wild, Four and Legend seemed to be getting to it. Warriors looked wide awake. Which is a step up from earlier in the day, when he was about to pass out on their travels. It wasn’t quite the time for him to be wide awake. Twilight didn’t need to tell him that, he should know better. Hyrule and Wind seemed to be entertaining each other. Sky sat across from Twilight on the other side of camp, carving. It made Twilight feel relaxed yet he remained alert. The typical night owls like Time and himself were still up. Thinking upon Time the man was beginning to approach Twilight. Twilight let out a sigh knowing what was coming. 

“You know,” Time started as he sat down on the dirt beside Twilight. “Four is still going to be upset that you interrupted us for nothing this afternoon.” Twilight let out a sigh and turned to Time. “Yeah, I know.” answered Twilight, he sounded defeated as he leaned against the log. Time let out a hum, picking up the stick he began poking the fire with it. “What was it you want to desperately tell me but decided not to?” inquired Time. 

Twilight scratched the back of his neck, his eyes looked to Sky across the camp. The steel blue eyes looked even colder than before. There seemed to be a hidden rage within that Twilight couldn’t exactly pinpoint as to why at first. Then he remembers. The squirrel’s blood being drained into Sky’s mouth, no matter what Twilight thinks he won’t forget it. The eyes of Sky seem darker than before, they warned Twilight, no they threatened him. “Twilight?” A voice brought Twilight out of his trance. “Yes?” Twilight answered in a hurried manner turning to Time. “The thing.” grunted Time, he tossed a stick into the fire. “It was nothing.” sighed Twilight. “Nothing,” Time sighed as he rolled his eye, a look of disappointment. The sigh that left Time’s lips made Twilight agitated. It really wasn’t “nothing.” 

Time put his hand on Twilight’s shoulder, an act of comfort for a split second before he used him as help to stand up. “Try to get some sleep, pup.” With that said Time was gone from Twilight’s side leaving him alone other than the dark glare that had never left him in the first place.


	6. Chapter 6

Wind couldn’t keep it to himself any longer. He’d tell anyone that’s willing to listen about Sky’s suspicious behaviour. Wind cut off the most obvious people to go to, Time and Legend they’d both tell Wind he’s being delusional. Well, Wind had only been to Twilight and immediately turned away as soon as Wind mention Sky. Wind won’t lie that was suspicious. From what he gathered from the past few days, Wind believed that Twi has seen something but if he won’t say Wind won’t push, yet. If Wind couldn’t tell them he knew some of the others were an option. That’s how he found himself standing by Wild as he made up the groups breakfast.

“Don’t you think it’s weird that Sky keeps trying meat?” Wind asked Wild as the elder stirred the rice in the pot. “No he’s probably just curious, here stirr this.” Wild hands Wind the ladle. Wind let out a sigh and began stirring the dish. “But didn’t you tell him to stop eating meat, what about his hunting too? Remember when he said he wouldn’t hunt an animal unless it was hunting him?” buzzed Wind looking to Wild as he dug through his bag pulling out an assortment of spices. “I’m kind of too busy here to answer your questions Wind. I wouldn’t worry about Sky, they say change is good.” grumbled Wild taking the ladle from Wind. 

Wild tips in a small amount of one of the spices, he gave it a quick stir before dishing it up into bowls. Wild hands one to Wind. “Take this to Four,” he hands wind another bowl. “This is for yourself, now shoo”   
Wind sighed he carried the two bowls over to Four who sat on a log by the dying embers. Sitting beside Four, Wind handed the bowl of rice to Four. “Can I talk to you about something?” Wind asked as he began poking the rice with the spoon Wild had kindly supplied. “Not right now please, I have a headache.” mumbled Four as he began to eat the rice. Wind let out a sigh and got up. That’s when he saw his next target. Warriors sat leaning against a tree, a bowl in hands completely forgotten about. In Wind’s eyes he looked very willing to listen, even if he was on Wind’s suspicious list, he wasn't particularly close to Sky.

Leaving his bowl behind, Wind made quick work of the ground between him and Warriors. He plopped himself down in front of Warriors a smile on his face. “Can I talk to you?” begged Wind. Warriors gave him a blank look but nodded and began to eat.

“I know when I, well Four, told you guys I saw Sky lick the blood off his sword you all took it as a joke, but it really wasn't. I really saw him lick blood off his sword! What kind of psycho would do that? Doesn’t he know what sort of problems that could cause? Last night I swear I heard him cursing! He’s also been using Hylia’s name in vain? You know Sky would never talk about Hylia like that, but he's out there doing that! Speaking of Hylia he hasn’t been praying either. I know, like, none of us pray but him, so maybe he felt a bit weird but why stop what you believe in? It started with his morning prayers and mealtime prayers. Now he doesn't even do his evening prayers! He’s always been hunting since he started trying meat. At this rate all the Hyrules are gonna run out of hunting game! He’s also been constantly staring down Twilight with those dark blue eyes of his! What am I meant to think if Twilight is possibly scared of him? It makes things so much worse because if he's scared I’m scared because he's like one of the strongest out of us and just,” Wind took a deep sigh. “I’m really scared, War.”

Warriors let out a soft sigh but did nothing more. “Just,thanks for listening.” stuttered Wind. He stood up to leave, he felt as if a heavy weight was no longer on his shoulders. Relief flooded him as he walked back to the centre of the camp, no Sky in sight. On his way back into camp Wind felt a light tap on his shoulder. The blood left Wind’s face, leaving him pale, he turned to face… Twilight. A shaky sigh left Wind’s mouth. “Relax it’s just me,” Twilight told Wind softly. “I heard you talking to Warriors.” Wind’s face lit up at having another person interested. “Before you get your hopes up, I came to tell you to stop. I don’t know what’s wrong with Sky, but he doesn’t want us to do anything, and, well, he’s not our strongest swordsman for nothing”   
“But!” started Wind. “No buts. No anything. If you know what’s good for us you’ll keep quiet.” Wind let out a sigh and glared at Twilight. “Oi, Wind get over here.” Twilight had a startled look on his face but pushed Wind in the general direction of Time. 

“Are you going to tell me to keep my mouth shut too?” Wind hissed at Time looking up to the older. “Quite the opposite in fact, I want to know what’s going on with you and Twilight.” Time responded ignoring the snappy tone from Wind. Wind tilted his head. “So you’re interested?” “Yes,” Hummed Time, he seemed to be waiting for Wind’s explanation. “Let me just,” Wind paused before dashing off. Going quickly through his bags and returning to Time with his leather journal. Opening it up he looked through it. “I was just talking to Warriors about it, Hylia, have you seen how weird he’s been lately?” Wind asked turning back around to see Warriors, his eyes were open as was his mouth, he stared mindlessly at the bowl of rice. Legend was by Warriors side before Time or Wind had a chance to react. The journal left Wind’s hands as soon as he realised what was going on. 

Legend gave Warriors a light shake. Upon no response Legend let out a panicked. “Hello.” Still not response. Legend looked down to Warriors side and noticed the bottle of pills beside Warriors. Legend’s eyes widen. Warriors seem to drift into reality with a loud gagging sound. Legend took a few moments to get Warriors into a better position. Legend watched as Warriors began to throw up what looked to be the remains of the dinner from last night and what he ate for breakfast. Legend pat Warriors back as the blonde began to dry heave. Blood began to come up in clots. Legend could do nothing as nature had its way with Warriors. The dry heaving slowly stopped as did the blood. Legend snakes his hand around Warriors’ stomach keeping him slightly balanced. The blonde was pale in the face and close to passing out as Legend checked his pulse. It was faint. Legend let out a shaky breath. Then it stopped. 

Wind inhaled sharply as he sat by the fire. The fire had light embers burning in the early evening. Wind’s mind still trying to wrap his mind about what he saw today. Two light taps hit Wind’s shoulder, in a quick reaction Wind turned around to see Sky. “Is there any-” Wind asked his nerves all over the place. Then he sees it, his journal. “He’s alive. But I think there’s something more important we should talk about.” Sky smiled down at Wind. “Your journal. If you know what’s good for you, you won’t say a fucking thing about it.” The words echoed in Wind’s ears as he watched Sky throw the journal into the fire. The fire sparked up eating the journal.


	7. Chapter 7

The memory of the fire swallowing Wind’s journal brought a small smile to Sky’s face. He sat against a log by Warriors' side. Being a member of the group’s “medical team” had its perks. Sky had noticed that something wasn’t quite right with Warriors recently. In some aspects, knowing what was going on with him gave a side of himself relief. The other did not care. 

Warriors had been out all day. Hushed conversations had gone through the camp throughout the camp during the day. Sky felt almost privileged that he arrived in time to watch the whole scene go down with Warriors. Sky let out a soft sigh. He moved around so he was kneeling by Warriors side. Bringing his hand to Warriors’ cheek, Sky inhaled softly, still cold and sweaty.

Sky could hear footsteps nearby, as he turned around, Legend was by his side. “Any improvement in his condition?” He asked as he sat down by Sky, the two stared at their sleeping companion. “No still asleep and cold, I was about to call Hyrule over and get him another blanket?” responded Sky, Legend let out a soft sigh. He pulls something out of his pocket. The bottle, now half-full with pills. Legend hands the bottle to Sky.”These were the meds that he overdosed on.” Legend started as Sky took the bottle and examined them. “They’re pretty powerful pills. He needs to be having one a day.” Sky look to Legend. “Why are you telling me this?” marveled Sky as he read the little label. “You and Hyrule are our medical team, and I know he’s not a kid anymore, but I don’t want him involved. Warriors needs to be brought off these somehow.” Legend looked to Sky, his eyes meet the dark blue of Sky’s. Legend swears they used to be lighter. “Of course, I understand.” answered Sky placing the pills in the medical bag beside him. “You know Legend, I’m surprised you were able to handle the situation so well.”   
“Thanks? Anyway, So could you take care of War’s doses? I know Time wanted to just throw them all away, but that’d be stupid.” hummed Legend, he began to play with his hands. “Yeah of course. How do you know so much about this, by the way?” asked Sky, he looked to Legend. “It’s nothing much just common knowledge in my time period.” remarked Legend, he seemed ready to get up. “Sure,” grunted Sky watching Legend stand up. 

Sky was pulled back into his thoughts. Remembering the fear on the faces of Twilight and Wind brought a smile back to his face. He remained in through even when Hyrule came over with a blanket for Warriors and one for Sky himself. 

The quiet groan from Warriors brought Sky out of his daydreams. Sky looked over to Warriors. The night left the surrounding area dark aside from a lantern that Legend had brought a while ago. “Welcome back to the land of the living.” said Sky, he took off the blanket wrapped around himself and came closer to Warriors, looking down at the dozy man. “You with us buddy?” Sky felt Warriors’ temperature, he seemed closer to a normal temperature. “Good morning.” slurred Warriors, his eyes barely open as he looked up to Sky. A short laugh left Sky’s mouth. “It’s night time. You gave us all a pretty big scare back there.” Warriors blinked. “H-how?”   
"You overdosed War. You’re pretty lucky to have started vomiting naturally. If you didn’t, you would’ve been at the mercy of one of Legend’s tactics.” replied Sky as he began looking through the medical bag. “That’s- that’s not good.” mumbled Warriors. “No, not good at all. Good thing you’re in safe hands now.” smirked Sky.


	8. Chapter 8

The air around the group was crisp in the evening chill. Upon Legend’s request, Sky continued to give Warriors his pills. Of course Sky upped the dose as soon as he stabled, directly against Legend’s recommendations. Sky had told Warriors that he was able to get him back to his former dose of four a day. This was all performed later in the evening, when the moon was at its highest. 

Warriors knew that Sky was lying to the group. It ruined him to be involved in the tangle of lies, but he needed them. The poppies were the only thing that kept him sane. The upped dosage was really bringing him back down to earth. That’s why without fault Warriors would always be by Sky’s side when the moon reached its highest point. That’s why he stood by Sky’s side tonight. 

Something felt off. Sky was meant to be on watch and no one else awake to Warriors awareness. However, Warriors couldn’t shake off the sinking feeling.

Warriors looked at Sky, the younger of the two, a cold look in those dark blue eyes. It gave Warriors chills but he always ended back in the same position, by Sky’s side, back to those dirty little pills that he can’t help but love. 

Sky held the lantern illuminating their surrounding area. He handed it to Warriors as soon as he was standing in front of Sky. Sky looked Warriors up and down. “You haven’t been telling anyone?” Sky inquired as he pulled out the bottle. “No.” mumbled Warriors. A soft nod from Sky was the only response he got. “You know, Warriors,” Sky started. He opened the bottle and began to run his finger around the open brim. “I’d love to see you without these. Maybe you’ll be more fun?” Sky paused, allowing for Warriors to have a chance to respond. He doesn’t. This was the sinking feeling he felt. Sky let out a soft hum. “I want you to share half your dose with Hyrule.”   
“But thats my dose?” babbled Warriors looking to Sky.   
“Are you crossing me? Give him half or you get none. Half is better than nothing, now, is it?” Sky’s eyes narrowed as he looked to Warriors.   
“But what if Hyrule doesn’t want them?” Warriors asked.   
Sky began to tip the open pill bottle. “And none tomorrow either?”   
A panicked look plastered itself onto Warriors. “But what if he tells someone?” A few of the precious pills fell into the mudded grass below. “Oops, clumsy me.” taunted Sky. “Okay, Okay, I’ll do it!” cried Warriors frantically. “Good boy. And don’t worry about being rejected. Haven’t you seen how off Hyrule has been now that we’ve run out of potions?” smirked Sky. Sky tipped two pills into his hand. “If you’re not bringing Hyrule with you by next week, I’ll listen to Time and cut you off.” He offered the pills to Warriors who took them both with a nod. 

Hyrule sat up in his bed roll. His stomach was killing him. It felt like agony. The old scar felt like it was being repeatedly stabbed. A small whine escaped his lips as he looked around the camp. Sky was on watch and was likely scouting the surrounding areas. Warriors however was returning from the thick forest. A mournful look rested on his face. Hyrule gave Warriors a weak smile as Warriors came to crouch down by Hyrule. “I know you haven’t been feeling the best lately,” started Warriors. He opened his palm revealing two little pills. Warriors knows that he shouldn’t be offering both but the quicker Hyrule was convinced, the better it would be. Hyrule peered down at the small pills, he quirked an eyebrow but took them both. With that done Warriors got up and left Hyrule’s side, leaving the teenager with the two pills. 

Hyrule gazed down at the two pills. He didn’t know what sort of opinion to form. The sharp pain in his body made the decision quick. Grabbing his nearby canteen, Hyrule swallows both pills with a swig of water. They taste sour on his tongue. The pills shouldn’t be working this quickly but the ache from his body was already quieting.


	9. Chapter 9

He was drowning. His sins were the water and he was the helpless being trying to survive in the tidal waves. Warriors felt his body shock itself into the realm of reality. The afternoon nap was not working in favour for Warriors, even though it was the first speck of sleep he had received in weeks. With his dose being cut in half, Warriors felt disoriented with only one pill again. It reminded him of the beginning of Sky’s tasks. Back when, even through the withdrawal, he felt more on an equal playing field with Sky. Yet now, Warriors was nothing but a loyal dog. A loyal dog that had not been fed in weeks and just like a loyal dog Warriors was afraid to turn. Sky was a deranged man with power over Warriors, but Warriors was going to snap. The weeks without his precious pills that he knows Hyrule is still having had him driven up the walls. 

The sun was at its highest. With the group staying at their new camp another day everyone was doing their own thing. Sky was out hunting for the group as Wild was also out in the surrounding area foraging. Warriors felt groggy as he recollected these facts. His blurred eyesight was no help as he looked around, but a voice stuck out: Hyrule’s. “Back in the land of the living?” he teased looking down at Warriors. Warriors sat up to be at eye level with Hyrule. “As if you hadn’t killed me.” snarked Warriors an angry glare on his face. He just wanted his pills, where was Sky? Hyrule let out a soft chuckle and rolled his eyes. A smirk on his face Hyrule brought out two little pills from his pocket. He makes the quick action of swallowing them both. “Where did you get those?” demanded Warriors looking at Hyrule as the younger drunk from his canteen. “Sky, who else?” Hyrule rolled his eyes as he closed his canteen. “That bastard lied to me.” hissed Warriors. Sky had told Warriors they had ran out early and Warriors would have to wait before Sky could ask for more. Speaking of the devil, Sky entered the clearing with a fawn on his back. Warriors swore he could see red. The bastard had lied to him. “He what-” Warriors was quick to cut Hyrule off. “It seems I have a bone to pick.” Warriors stood up and dusted himself down. 

Sky could swear he saw an eager flare from Warriors eyes. Even all the way across the camp he could see it. It angered him there was still life in those eyes. The fawn fell to the ground beside the cooking pot as Sky began to take off the weaponry he had on. The master sword and his bow and arrows now sat on the ground when it happened. Sky swore if he still had a sword in hand this would have never happened. 

“You lying son of a bitch.” Warriors cool voice says. Before Sky has a chance to react Warriors’ fist makes contact with his nose. Sky stumbles back in shock. He was not expecting this kind of eagerness from Warriors, not today at least. However, he was prepared. He holds his now bleeding nose and looks up to Warriors. “What the fuck?”   
“You’re a fucking liar, that’s what’s up. Now where are they?” hissed Warriors. Sky looked up to Warriors with a fragile look. “Where are what?  
“You know what, now where are they!” The growl in Warriors voice did not scare Sky. However, his expression remained horrified, the perfect mask for this situation. “I know you’ve been giving them to Hyrule, now where are mine?” Sky shook his head. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Warriors throws another punch. His left fist was covered in blood. He felt an arm tug on his stomach pulling him away from Sky. Warriors does not hesitate to hit the person grabbing him. His body turned awkwardly as he elbowed the person behind him, Time. “Don’t you even try getting involved,” hissed Warriors trying to wiggled his way out of Time’s grip. “This is all your fault! You didn’t trust me to handle myself, I’m perfectly capable!” 

Time grunted as he struggled to pick up Warriors. The younger blonde kicked about trying to get out of his grip and back to Sky who already had Hyrule by his side attending to him. “He’s been giving Hyrule all my doses!” cried Warriors as he continued to struggle in Time’s hold. “The bastard has Hyrule addicted!” Time gazed over to the pairing. Sky has himself in a more steady position. He had forgone the rag Hyrule had offered him allowing the blood the pour freely. “Now you’re just being delusional. A deranged, delusional, drug addict.” Sky said in an indignated voice. 

A yell of protest is about to leave Warriors mouth but then, he feels drained, the world is spinning around him and then he’s no longer there. Time let out a sigh as he picked up Warriors. “Twilight,” He called as he walked toward the mentioned other who stood by Wind and Four. 

Legend popped the cork off a potion as he approached Sky. “A nasty hit you took.” Legend looked at Sky as he handed him the bottle. “Hyrule, why don’t you go off and help Time, I’ve got this.” Sky hummed a quiet “Thanks.” as he took the potion and Hyrule walked away with little protest. Sky began to nurse the potion as Legend let out a sigh. “I’m sorry,” he started. “It’s not your fault.” mumbled Sky as he sat down.   
“But it is! If I didn’t ask you to do it Warriors wouldn’t of snapped. If Warriors hadn’t snapped you wouldn’t be hurt!” argued Legend sitting by Sky’s side. “You didn’t know any better.” replied Sky.  
“But I do.” sighed Legend as he looked at Sky. “I know a lot better.” Sky hums softly but Legend does not elaborate. “It doesn’t matter. What’s done is done. The past can’t be changed.” He stood up. “If you need any potions, I have them. When they're with Hyrule, I feel he must be giving them out like candy.” there's a soft chuckle on the end as he left Sky’s side. 

When the moon was at its highest Sky stood by a tree. It was amusing to see Warriors break down in front of the group. The wind whistled through the trees as a familiar figure arrived in front of Sky. Sky hummed looking Hyrule up and down. Sky opens the pill bottle. “Have you told anyone?” he asked. “Of course not.” replied Hyrule.   
“Good.” started Sky as he handed Hyrule two pills. “You know Hyrule, It’s very important we stay together during these hard times. Seeing Warriors attack not just me, but Time as well is a scary reminder that anyone could turn on us at any time. But I know you would never do that.” Sky smiled, he tips two more pills into his palm and offers it to Hyrule. The boy takes it, sealing a hidden deal.


	10. Chapter 10

Sky swiped his finger across the blade again. He felt as if he wasn’t getting enough. The blade was almost clean of any blood as Sky sucked the remained off any trace of blood on his fingers. He feels fortune for running across the rogue bokoblin. Its blood was certainly a treat on Sky’s tongue. His urges subsided for the time being but a restless feeling grew inside him. He ignored the dark eyes staring back at him from the pool of blood. 

Wind poked at the ground. Sky had been gone for three hours. Since Sky and Warriors got in a fight Wind had felt nervous. They shouldn’t be fighting like this, no one in the group should. This gave Wind even more evidence he couldn’t get out of his head. He told himself he would let it go after Sky burned his journal, but he couldn’t. The evidence was here screaming at him. Wind just wondered if it was screaming at anyone else. 

A shock ran through Wind’s body when a firm hand gripped his should. “You alright there Wind? You seem lost in thought.” Observed Time as he sat by Wind on the log. “I just, it doesn’t matter.” sighed Wind recovering from his shock. “But it does,” responded Time looking down at Wind. “if your thoughts are swallowing you whole then it does matter.”  
“Well it obviously doesn’t matter, no one is talking about it.” huffed Wind  
“Talking about what, Wind?” asked Time.   
“The fight! It wasn’t normal! None of what’s been happening recently has been normal! Sky’s not normal, Time! Nothing feels normal!” yelled Wind standing up. It made him feel like he had some power over the situation. The camp quietened down around them but Wind could care less. Time let out a soft sigh. “I know, but I don’t know why. It seems like you’ve known for a while now though. And if I recall correctly, you tried to tell me before were interrupted by Warriors?”   
“Yes! I think, no, I know Sky drinks blood!” I’ve seen it happen with my own two eyes. I think he’s been having some monster blood and now he’s corrupted like the or some shit because, like, have you seen his eyes? They’re damn near pitch black! And that fight with War? Normal Sky would never do anything to start a fight like that!” Wind’s voice conveyed the emotion of anger that had been building up within him. An exhausted cry left Wind’s lips. “He’s not normal Time!” 

Time let out a breath. He considers Wind’s words for a moment. It is true Sky had been acting more aggressive lately, but it could simply be pent up frustration. He needed to comfort Wind. “Wind,” started Time but he was quickly cut off by Wind. “It’s true Time! I swear on my family, it’s true!”   
“I'm not saying you’re a liar, I’m just thinking. Let me talk to Sky first, okay?” replied Time, there was a sense of urgency in his voice. Behind Wind stood Sky, though his presence was yet unannounced.

In a cool, calm and collected voice, Sky said, “There is no Sky anymore. Let me reintroduce myself, I am Ghirahim, the new Demon Lord and you will address me as such.”


	11. Chapter 11

Time let out a hitched breath. “Sky, what happened to you?” The dark black eyes of Sky had Time himself feeling uneasy about the situation.  
“Nothing, Fairy Boy, I’ve just evolved into my truest form. By the way,” he unsheathed his sword. “didn’t I tell you to call me Ghirahim?!”  
The mighty Master Sword now pointed to the throat of Wind. The boy trembled before him. “There’s no need to question reality, right Windy boy? We’re all going to go back to the way things were now.”  
Wind continued to tremble before him. Time remained still as ever. The camp was silent. Sky’s hand was burning, the red marks forcing their way onto his hand when he finally put the sword back to his side. 

Before a word could leave the mouths of Time or Wind a knife flew through the air stabbing Sky in the side. The man raised his sword spinning quickly to find the culprit, no care for the knife sticking out of him. His eyes landed on Hyrule instead of Warriors, the true culprit. Sky pulled the knife out of his back with minimal struggle. He swiped it clean using his sail cloth, a few calls for Sky went over his head as the clean knife flies through the air still hitting Hyrule despite the teen grabbing a shield. Hyrule had fear of a deer as he looked at the knife. Sky strutted over to Hyrule. The boy cowered in fear as Sky now stood in front of him. Sky pulled the knife out. His eyes remained on Hyrule, the action happened as if it was already programmed. Sky opened his mouth and dragged the knife across his tongue.The blood caught itself on his taste buds. The metallic taste was another treat. 

Hyrule watched in horror. Sky was just like the other monsters. He began to stutter out an attempt of a sentence but nothing came out. Hyrule was frozen with shock. Sky didn’t even seem aware that he was doing it.  
“What the actual fuck was that?!” There was fear in Legend’s eyes. He’s quick to grab his sword but and hand was on his stopping from his doing anything with it, Twilight. 

“I told you guys he’s a fucking psycho!” yelled Warriors. The words lead him to be at the end of the master sword. Sky was licking the last of the blood of the knife still. “Say it again. I fucking dare you.” hissed Sky, he jabs the sword towards Warriors’ neck. “You’re a fucking psycho.” 

Sky makes a jab for Warriors’ neck but the captain ducks in fast action. He grabs the nearest sword, it looks to be a random one that Wild had picked up. Warriors was easily on the defence, while Sky was on the attacking end. The swords swung violently as the two danced around the camp. The swords clashing together leave a sharp ring around camp. No one can do anything. The two remained locked in battle. But then one falls. Warriors is pressed against a tree. The Blade of Evil’s Bane was close to making contact with his neck. Angry tears were falling down Sky’s red face.  
“Do you think I wanted to be like this? You think I started off a monster? He did this to me. He made me who I am now.That stupid demon-servant of Demise. He hunted me until I couldn’t run any longer. That’s when I learned. It’s best to be the hunter, not the prey.” 

Warriors was starting to get light headed. A few more seconds, and he would be gone. He sent a last minute prayer to Hylia as he waited for the blade push in fully. But it never did. A loud bang did happen. Sky fell on Warriors. The Master Sword fell onto his lap along with Sky. Warriors looked down at Sky for a few moments before panicking. “Get him off me! Get this psycho off me!” Warriors scrambled to push Sky off himself. The two received injuries throughout the fight, and Warriors scramble seemed to be making things worse for the two of them.

“Stop moving for Hylia’s sake. I’ve got him.” Warriors looked up. It was Time. “Go see Wild, I think he has potions. I’ll take care of Sky here.” Time had lifted Sky up like a puppy, arm underneath his stomach as the rest of his limbs hang. Warriors nodded in a quick manner and scarpered off to Wild. 

Time let out a sigh. Off in a corner of the camp was Four organising the medical supplies. He knew that Four wasn’t associated with anyone gravely affected by Sky’s actions in the day. It was set in Time’s mind that he and Four would tend to Sky. He made his way over to the smaller who seemed to gather the idea right away as he pulled out a bedroll allowing Time to put him down, resting Sky on his back. Time kneeled down by Four’s side as the boy made quick effort of undressing Sky from his many layers. “Go to the other side and roll him towards you. We have to stitch him up.” Time hums in response and follows Four’s instructions. Four makes quick and tight work of the stitches of the knife wound in Sky’s back. The two carefully roll him back on to his back as they bandage up his shoulders, both injured. The two were done in short time. 

“I know you want to see Twilight. I’ll be fine here.” echoed Four as he gave Sky one last look over. “Thank you,” Time replied softly but he hesitated to move. “Don’t worry about me. His hands are already tied.” Four gave Time a sly wink. Time hadn’t even noticed that Four had tied Sky’s hands together behind his back. Time nodded before getting up and leaving. 

Time looked around the camp. Legend seemed to be tending to Warriors and Hyrule with Wind by his side. Twilight and Wild stood a small distance out of their way. The two seemed to be arguing in hushed voices.  
“You don’t understand Wild!” started Twilight it seemed to be another time Twilight had started this argument by the sound of Wild’s sigh. “I know, I was there, Twi, but we had to do something! We couldn’t let him kill Warriors!” protested Wild waving his hands about.  
“But now he’s going to kill us!” yelled Twilight. His voice echoed around the camp which got a loud “sh” from Legend.  
Time sighed. “Calm down you.” started Time as he approached the two. Wild let out a sigh of relief. A frown rested on Twilight. “That psycho could wake up at any second and slit Four’s throat and you’re telling me to calm down?!” asked Twilight, rage soaking his voice. 

A loud hacking cough stopped Time from making any comment. “Time!” called Four pulling Sky back on to his side. “I need some help here!” Time found himself jogging over back to Four. He was struggling to keep Sky on his side as he vomited up what looked to be black blood. There was a few specks of red in it every now and again. Time took over Four’s place, holding Sky’s side as he continues to hack up the black blood. “It looks like monster blood.” commented Time looking over Sky’s shoulder. “That’s because it is, if Wind’s theory is anything to go by.” replied Four as he looked down at the pale face of Sky as he continued to hack up globs of blood. “The best thing we can do is let him get it out of his system.” Time hummed in response. 

Sky groaned as the hacking finally came to an end. The world looked blurry from his perspective as he cracked open his eyes. “He’s awake.” A hushed voice says. “He should’ve been out until morning at least.” a deeper voice commented. “Especially with that shield into the back from Wild.”Sky rolled onto his back. It didn’t feel right, nothing did. 

Time looked down into the baby blue eyes of Sky’s. They looked nothing like they did when he had threatened Wind. They couldn’t hurt a soul. “Sky are you okay?” He asked in a hushed voice. The baby blue eyes give him a curious look, Who is Sky? They seemed to ask him. “I’m sorry, who are you?” croaked Sky. Time’s breath hitched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this all. This is all from an extreme live write on the linked universe discord. I'd love to thank korok protector over there! Without them this fic wouldn't be possible! As well as the people over there that left their cute little reactions as well as comments!  
Yall can also catch me on tumblr under   
wildpuppa


End file.
